


鴿子、兔子、撲克牌

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「嘿，史蒂芬，你會變魔術？表演一下吧。」東尼史塔克，集天才富豪花花公子與慈善家於一身，此刻正邊咬著藍莓乾邊騷擾著聖殿法師。奇異博士肩上的斗篷抖了抖下擺，像狗搖著尾巴。聖殿法師文風不動，手裡的書上爬滿了難以理解的文字。「史蒂芬——！」東尼不會放棄，他絕對不會放棄。





	鴿子、兔子、撲克牌

「嘿，Stephen，你會變魔術？表演一下吧。」Tony Stark，集天才富豪花花公子與慈善家於一身，此刻正邊咬著藍莓乾邊騷擾著聖殿法師。   
Stephen Strange肩上的斗篷抖了抖下擺，像狗搖著尾巴。聖殿法師文風不動，手裡的書上爬滿了難以理解的文字。   
「Stephen——！」   
Tony不會放棄，他絕對不會放棄。   
  
「Stephen，我想要做兔子可以穿的鋼鐵裝。你知道，為了科學研究，為了人類的未來，還有百萬追蹤的Instagram帳號。」   
法師挑眉，冰藍色的眼珠有些無奈的看著他。   
「如果這是你能想出來最好的藉口，抱歉，我不會幫你變兔子。你倒是可以問你的機器人管家，如果你真的想要一隻兔子的話。」   
Tony的臉垮了下來。   
「Friday不是機器人，Stephen，你傷了她的心。」   
「我很抱歉。」   
不，他沒有，他絕對不會對Tony的機器人道歉。   
  
Dummy經過Stephen的身邊，金屬的手臂不小心打翻了他的柳橙汁。事後Stephen親眼看見Tony樂得丟給了那笨拙的機器人一袋網球，看著它追著那些毛毛的圓滾滾的螢光綠球體到處跑。   
  
當晚他回了卡瑪泰姬一趟。   
「王，有沒有任何一本我可能沒有看過的書，有教人如何從禮帽裡變出兔子。」   
  
王不耐煩得告訴他自己去Youtube上找。   
  
Stephen Strange看完了影片，可是他還是不喜歡兔子。   
所以當下一次鋼鐵人再度題起憑空變出活生生的動物的話題時，聖殿法師直接帶上靈環，開了傳送門直接把Tony推到中央公園的鴿子群裡。   
過程中有幾隻不小心飛進了復仇者大廈，讓魔浮斗篷樂了好一陣子。   
出乎他意料之外的，Tony Stark似乎沒有因而放棄提出魔術秀的要求，於是聖殿法師只好一再硬著頭皮去找一點幽默感也沒有的王請教。   
  
「你需要找一個更有意義的嗜好，Strange。」王板著一張臉從書桌底下拿出了他的亞馬遜包裹，全套知名魔術秀的DVD與滿額附贈的道具組。   
  
於是一天Stephen Strange終於頓悟。   
  
「你想要看魔術嗎？」   
Tony Stark的眼睛一亮，立刻暫停與Vision的對話來到Stephen面前。   
  
「我們的Doctor Strange終於要大展伸手了？」   
  
Stephen試著抱持面無表情的把Tony帶到餐廳的正中央，並且拿出一副撲克牌要求Tony抽出一張。   
「我抽到紅心A。」   
Tony興味盎然的在手中把玩著撲克排，「你要對它做什麼？」   
Stephen只淡淡的跟他說把撲克牌含在嘴裡不要移動，待Tony乖順的達成要求之後他拿出了事先準備好的紙跟膠帶，一言不發的把便條貼在了鋼鐵人背後。   
  
「呃唔嗚嗚（這是什麼）？」   
「不要動，Tony。」Stephen丟下這麼一句話，接著轉身離去。   
  
Tony Stark不疑有他的保持著這個姿勢，看著復仇者們在餐廳裡來來去去。   
  
過了大半天Tony才發現自己被耍了。   
  
『Stephen Strange魔術秀：讓鋼鐵人安分十分鐘』

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在Lof上發過了，剛剛才想到我還沒搬來這裡哈哈


End file.
